Silence and Tears
by Rune Shadow
Summary: They know not I knew thee...who knew thee too well. The stars are bright, love...but in dark skies they dwell. They say, "only in the Light can we know love." How hard shall I push... How hard shall I shove...? When the day comes...as I drown in my fears...Greet me gently, love...with Silence and Tears.


**Author's Note: I have to admit, Riot Games, you played these two skins well. Basing their voice lines on quoting that beautiful poem** ** _When We Two Parted_** **by George Gordon Byron like you did. Man, I am truly pleased. Bravo, Riot, Bravo. Here, have a spawn of my inspiration for such works of art.**

 **Roaming through the forums over the comic and such a common comment caught my eye often, "Is there more to this story?" It seemed a lot of people wanted more...substance to this universe, I suppose. SO, being the avid Riven fan and main I am I felt the urge to write more in this universe that fit my love for such themes as Light vs. Dark, Chaos VS. Order, Angels Vs. Demons.**

 **Anyone that is familiar with my writing will know inspiration is found from many sources to keep me working on the piece. Much like the poem I also must credit the song, "Starlight", by the band Starset, as another driving force of inspiration for this piece of writing. If you have never heard it, go look up the Lyric video version of it on Youtube. Quite a beautiful piece.**

 **R &R**

 **-RS**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the recognizable characters portrayed in this fiction. They are property of Riot Games. Various quotes used belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 ** _In the beginning there was nothing..._**

 _Vegetation rustles with the dancing breeze._

 ** _From nothing, there came two..._**

 _Soft echoes of innocent laughter coat the silent space._

 ** _Born from conflict, they coursed with energy..._**

 _The clashing of steel cracked like thunder in a raging storm._

 ** _Order..._**

 _When did your radiant smile fade...?_

 ** _Chaos..._**

 _When did your noble heart quake...?_

 ** _In the end, the fate of the Universe will be decided._**

* * *

 **-Silence and Tears-**

"Come on!" A young boy's voice urged in a hushed sense of anticipation. The boy peeked up over the wall and into the dimly lit space and looked around.

"We really shouldn't be here..." Another young voice whispered nervously as a young girl then peeked over the wall as well.

"Hey, we both wanted to see it, and here we are. Don't back out now!" The boy smiled and jumped down into the room and sneaked over to the large and ornate archway leading deeper into the temple.

"Yasuo! Hey! Wait up!" The girl called out in a checked tone, jumping down and following her friend into the temple.

The two stayed close as they navigated themselves through the vast and large hallways of the Temple of the Light. Every so often they would tuck away behind large marble pillars as they'd stay on the look out for the guards. However, there never seemed to be any that crossed their path.

Yasuo peeked out from behind a pillar and his eyes lit up at the sight of a gentle light bleeding out from one of the archways. "I bet that's the place," he smiles, taking off towards the room, his short and messy brown hair bouncing with every step. "Come on, Riven, I think I found it!"

Riven smiles and shortly follows Yasuo to the hall. "Race ya!" She giggled as she ran past him.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Yasuo exclaimed, chasing her down the hall. Their echoes of innocent laughter filled the silent space as they teased one another down the hall.

"I win!" Riven laughed as she exited the hallway first into the large chamber her arms raised in victorious glory.

"You got a head start you cheater!" Yasuo chuckled while they both tried to catch their breath. He pushed his hair back from his eyes and looked up, ignoring Riven, who had stuck her tongue out at him in the mean time.

Riven blinked as she turned and looked in the same direction as her distracted friend. They both gaped at the sight, their eyes wide in childish wonder.

High in the center of the large marble and gold room stood a grand pedestal. Large banners yielding the crest of their people's Order hung still from the balconies in the serene silence of the chamber. Regal blues, purples and golds accented the chamber in various designs and carvings but nothing compared to the chamber's centerpiece. There, suspended in a pillar of light above the ornate and grand pedestal, was a sword. This was not just any blade. This was the weapon that only one deemed worthy enough by the very light itself could wield and raise against its chaotic emissary within the dark. A paragon of Order. Every one hundred years the light would return to choose one of the order to act out its will against the darkness; the outcome of their conflict determining the balance of power within the Universe until their paths would cross again in the next century. It had always been this way. From their opposition came everything.

Yasuo's sense of wonder was cut short as he cocked his head of to the side and raised a brow in confusion, "It's smaller than I thought it would be," he commented. "You would think it would be bigger...considering the size of some demons."

Riven chuckled, "That isn't what it always looks like, silly. They say when then Light's Exemplar wields the blade and their power is one, the sword is far grander than what we see here. It's just...dormant," Riven nodded, finding the word that evaded her for just a moment.

"I'm gonna touch it," Yasuo boasted to Riven as he started to walk up to the stairs leading to the pedestal.

"That's not a good idea!" Riven warned, "we only came to look!"

Yasuo ignored her warning, "I'm also gonna assume 'they' is your father," Yasuo replied in a snarky tone and putting his arms out to the side with sarcasm still lingering upon his tongue, "I mean he is the-

A large, winged, being landed heavily before the two young lings. His heavy armor ground as he stood up tall, his large stature blocking the light and putting the two children in his cast shadow. His steely crystal blue eyes were full of frustration as he looked between them both. His large wings tucked behind his broad shoulders and he crossed his strong arms over his barrel chest. A trimmed white goatee lined his sturdy jaw and his long starlight hair pulled back into a pony tail. A single lock of hair, bound within a cuff of silver, hung from the right side of his face just before his ear. A jagged set of three scars rested upon the same cheek.

"Commander of the Order..." Yasuo swallowed, looking up at the father of his friend he had convinced to sneak away from home. Shortly after, other angelic beings donned in heavy armor landed near by.

Both Yasuo and Riven could feel their presence shrink among the others. They could feel the eyes behind the helmets of the guards weighing down on them with harsh judgement.

Rules had been broken this eve.

"See to it that the boy is taken back to his quarters," the deep voice of the Commander ordered the other two guards, "I will handle this one." He looked down at Riven with a disappointed glare as the guards escorted Yasuo away.

Yasuo frowned sadly as he turned back to look at Riven while he walked between the two larger beings. He raised is hand slightly in response to Riven weakly waving to him before turning away to leave.

Riven frowned and turned around to face her father, her eyes or head never lifting to look him in the face. She knew she was in trouble.

The Commander pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to stay calm and understand _why_ this happened. "Where do I even start...? Do you have any idea how bad this looks, Riven?"

"I'm sorry, fa-

"You deliberately disobeyed me by going out after dark, broke into a sacred temple, and for worst you let another convince you to _do_ so," the Commander's voice was stern. "That boy is a bad influence. Discipline will be met. I will see to it that he will be molded into modeled citizen and soldier."

"The stars are high, father!" Riven shouted at him, throwing her arm out towards the door, "why can't I be out when the lights are bright in the night sky? Are they not there to protect us from the dark!?"

"Enough, Riven."

"Why do you set rules for me as if you are afraid of it?"

"I said enough, Riven!" Her father roared, silencing his daughter's next protest. "There will be no more disorder within this temple or my family. Now, go home." He pointed to the door.

Soft irises of amber gold looked up to her father's eyes before she bowed her head, "Understood, father." Riven turned from the Commander and left the grand chamber of the Light's temple.

The Commander uncrossed his arms and sighed deeply, running a large hand over his head. He turned and looked up to the blade within the pillar of light. "She has her mother's eyes...I cannot find it in me to remain angry. I know she will be one who will serve you well. Light, please guide and keep her path clear, away from disorderly conduct and influence." The Commander bowed his head and dismissed himself from the sacred grounds on which he stood.

* * *

Piercing eyes of golden amber watched in anticipated patience as the challenger before them raised their blade in a peaceful salute, signifying that they would soon clash steel. Their owner did not move, but simply waited, testing the patience of their opposition. It did not take long for their opponent's patience to run thin.

The winged warrior shouted as he charged forward, blade readied and heart racing. He swung at his opponent with power and form, but was only met with the sound of the swiping of wind from his follow through. The trainee grunted with every swing of his blade, a single time granted by the ring of clashing steel.

Fluid and graceful was her stride; balanced was her stance. A warrior's dance. She only lifted her blade once to satisfy her love for the sound a sword makes when it strikes another. She merely toyed with the tiring challenger, his swings growing weak and one swift motion ended the confrontation, cold steel pressed to his throat as he yielded. The sound of wings heavy on the air caught her attention as she turned and raised her blade, blocking another assailant's strike. Amber eyes burned from behind the blade as she struck back, throwing the other off balance as he stumbled from being shoved back from the block. The strikes it took to yield him, only three. Not a single sign of fatigue showed in her frame as she stood tall and welcomed more to step forth.

They did not hesitate.

Two turned to three and three to more. None succeeded in driving her to submission. They all had failed. The Commander put his hands up to stop the fighting as an applause from other on-lookers filled the air around the single warrior's success.

"A brilliant display of disciplined combat," The Commander praised in a voice only a proud father could yield. "Soon, the Light will select a chosen among us to drive back our ancient enemy and keep order and harmony as the true master of the Universe."

Another cheer emitted from the crowds.

Riven looked distracted as she stood among the other fighters, her father's words sounded distant in her ears. Had it truly been that long? She knew that more and more demon's had been crawling out from the depths of the shadows but, was it truly time? It felt like time stood still as her mind reeled over the thought that soon the battle for the fate of the Universe for the next century was upon them all.

"Touching speech."

A deep, yet familiar, voice caught the distracted warrior's attention. Riven turned and looked to see the one who owned it. She knew him...she knew him well.

"Are you just going to stand there and look lost for the rest of the day?" Yasuo smirked.

"Yasuo!" Riven smiled, "My old friend how long has it been?" She did not hesitate to hug the now much taller man for a moment.

"Twenty-five years," he replied calmly.

Riven released him, her hands still resting on her childhood friend's now developed arms, "has it really been that long?"

He nodded.

"By the Light, how time flies. Look at you!" Riven smiled in pleasant surprise, her eyes trailing up and down his form, "you're all...grown up... and what is this?" Riven leaned to the side to look at Yasuo's now long and grown out hair pulled back into a ponytail. "You grew out your hair?"

"And you, cut yours short," He teased right back.

"Yasuo," The Commander greeted with open arms as he approached both his daughter and her old friend, "Welcome back, my boy."

Riven blinked as she felt her friend turn to face her father, his body and face tight with disciplined obedience. She raised a brow curiously. This certainly wasn't the same boy she knew as a kid. His demeanor seemed...programmed.

"Commander," Yasuo greeted and stood at attention.

"At ease," The Commander graced, raising his hand slightly. "It seems you've come a long way since I last saw you. I assume you are ready to face this battle and serve the Order well?"

"It would be a great honor, Commander, and I will not disappoint the Order," Yasuo spoke in confidence.

The Commander set a hand on the younger angel's shoulder, "Good man. See too it that my daughter stays out of trouble." The Commander released his shoulder and walked away.

"Aye, sir," Yasuo replied then looked back to Riven.

Riven set her hands on her hips and looked at him with a raised brow, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Yasuo looked at her with a confused visage.

"Since when is the Order's little troublemaker all gung ho about taking orders?" Riven teased with a smile.

Yasuo shrugged, "Times change."

Riven blinked, "Well... I hope not too much has changed."

"I have something I need to take care of now that I am back within the Capital. Meet me on the hill just outside the walls of the city tonight,you know, the one we used to play on as kids," Yasuo explained as stood up straight, "that is, unless daddy still has a curfew." He jested.

Riven rolled her eyes, "No, I've outgrown the curfew. I will see you there then." Riven watched as her friend smiled and turned from her. When had his heart grown so noble?

* * *

The arguing of powerful voices echoed off the walls of the commanding chamber as council members barked at one another over the rise in demonic activity through out the lands.

"The conflict draws ever closer, we MUST find the the strongest demonic adversaries and put an end to them before the master of chaos rears his ugly head!" One council member shouted, slamming his fist down onto table.

"And if we do that, how many of our warriors could be possibly lost before the conflict even begins!?" Another retorted back.

"Xaebach is a threat to us all as is, we must end him and his demon legion. We all KNOW that he will become the Harbinger of Chaos!"

The Commander of the Order rubbed his temples as his council continued their squabbling.

"Commander, we must act now!"

"But at what cost?!"

"Enough," The Commander raised his hand and the council grew silent. He pointed at one of the members, "Tell us what you know about Xaebach."

"Right," The councilman nodded, "Scouts say that Xaebach has earned the loyalty of an impressive amount of demons in the recent ages. Now it's as if he commands the very pits of hell, not to mention he is a behemoth in size. If we allow the Master of Chaos to choose him we are as good as dead."

"The lack of faith you have in the Light disturbs me, councilman," the Commander frowned, his worn and tired eyes flicking to the opposing arguing side, "and what are your proposals?"

The councilman nods, accepting his permission to speak, "Though the threat of Xaebach is very real, we cannot afford to risk our warriors before the Light chooses its Exemplar. We cannot risk going into the conflict weakened over a theory. We don't even know if Chaos will embody Xaebach or not."

"Chaos would be a fool not to!" The opposing council member barked back.

"Enough!" the Commander demanded silence once more. He sunk back in his large chair as he thought over the situations at hand. It was times like these when he had to remind himself that sometimes leaders must make hard choices for the benefit of their people. He sat up, "here is what we shall do," he began, "We will wait until an Exemplar is chosen. When that time comes we shall convince our Paragon that Xaebach must be dealt with if we are to deal a mighty blow to the demons before Chaos can choose its champion. The Exemplar will end Xaebach and crush his legion before they can mobilize. All in agreement?"

Council members began to raise their hands, some slower than others.

"Then it is settled," the Commander placed his hands down on the large table and stood from his chair, signifying that the meeting had come to an end. He sighed deeply in the silence of the empty space as he stayed behind to collect his thoughts. He only hoped he made the right choice. His flight home was short and the evening sky was calm. The Commander pulled his hand from the door as it opened from the other side, his daughter almost bumping into him as she stepped outside.

"F-Father," Riven was startled when she realized the Commander was in the doorway, "I thought you had guard duty tonight?"

"I do," he answered back calmly, "Where might you be off to?"

Riven paused as she tried to think of what to say. "I feel restless. Just going to stretch my wings a bit and wanted to enjoy the night sky and the stars," She explained, looking past her father and up to the brilliant sky littered with bright stars.

The Commander turned and looked up as well, the reflection of the stars in his crystal blue eyes, "You are so much like your mother. She too, loved the stars." He looked back down to his daughter, who was not much shorter than he was now. When had she grown so much? When had she become so statuesque and strong? It mattered not how much she grew in beauty and age, she would always be his daughter...his pride and joy. "You best not keep him waiting," The Commander commented as he stepped past his daughter, "ones like him know no patience; even if they have undergone reformation."

Riven sighed and turned to look at her father, who didn't return the glance. "Must you judge him so?" She questioned.

The Commander did not look to her as he collected things he needed to prepare for his shift on guard that eve, "I will judge anything that looks at you the way he does." He waved his hand out to the side, dismissing her from his presence.

Riven blinked and cocked a single brow, her visage twisted with slight confusion. Lost for words she shook her head and turned from her father. Her strong wings flexed and pressed against the air as she took flight. Golden eyes rolled closed as she drew in a deep breath of the crisp and cool night air through her nose, letting her wings ride the breeze. No amount of victories, no amount of honor, not even the thrill of battle, compared to the feeling of this freedom in the night sky beneath the comforting starlight. All concerns, all false senses, even the distracting thoughts her father's aforementioned judgement faded from her being. If she could ride the skies painted with light, she'd live an eternity in peace and solace...but she knew this was a futile wish. The chaos of conflict will never cease, but, it was a dream worth fighting for. A dream worth sacrificing her existence for. The trance of her dream faded as she drew closer to the place she planned to meet her childhood friend. Riven set down softly upon the swaying grass atop the hill as her wings tucked and she looked around the soulless space. A gentle breeze danced through her soft locks of silver blue as she sat down into the familiar grass. Her slender finger began to tap quietly against her leg as she sat there alone and in waiting. Had he forgotten? Had her father been right...? Riven's head perked, hearing an oddly aggressive sound on the wind. The angel turned as a figure struck from the sky, her battle hardened instincts kicking in as she swiftly moved from the blade striking down into the grass where she once sat. Riven grappled onto the assailant and flipped them over, her knee pressing into his chest and sheathing the sword into the earth next to his head. She leaned down close to his face, "I win." Riven smiled and released Yasuo, sitting next to him as he sat up.

Yasuo chuckled, "always a competition with you it seems."

"You started it. I ended it," Riven gave herself a confident smirk.

"It seemed appropriate," Yasuo shrugged, "considering what we used to do as kids on this hill." He chuckled, "I still don't know how many splinters we had to pick from our bodies then. Damn those wooden swords."

"I won then to," Riven laughed softly, looking out over the hills before them both. Riven continued to watch the grass of the hills sway with the wind in the dim light of the stars. She could feel his eyes upon her, attention only turning when she felt rough fingers touch the long lock of starlight azure hair bound in a silver cuff nestled next to her right cheek.

"You cut your hair, yet gained prestige," Yasuo's voice was calm as his fingers held the lock of hair gingerly, "an Honor Guard...your father must be so proud." Her hair was soft as silk in his hand as he looked over the symbol of such a status.

The soft golden pools of Riven's eyes shifted to his hand holding the lock of her hair. She lifted her hand to his, the silken strands of her hair slipping through his fingers as she lead his hand from her hair. "He was..." Riven's words almost a whisper. She turned her head away, "But it was to be expected of me...considering all I have known since I was a mere fledgling was the steel of a blade and a warrior's discipline." After a few moments of silence, and still feeling as if she was being stared at, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. Riven looked at him fully, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Gods, you're depressing," Yasuo responded flatly.

Riven raised her eye brows and tilted her head slightly, her visage openly displaying her annoyance with him.

Yasuo chuckled, "I'm kidding. Lighten up, Riven." He laid back onto the grass to look up at the night sky, adjusting his shoulders to make the weight on his wings comfortable. Yasuo drew in a deep breath before relaxing his body completely. The night was silent and serene and the breeze gentle, he'd wish to spend it with no one else other than his old friend. His warm chocolate eyes flicked open as he felt Riven's shoulder press against his arm as she to laid back in the grass to gaze up at the starlight. A small and entertained smile curved upon Yasuo's lips as he lay there with the one person that never judged him for being a little disorderly from time to time when he was younger. A light laugh rumbled in his strong chest.

"What is so funny?" Riven asked, still observing the stars. It seemed no matter how many times she looked at them they were different each time.

"Twenty-five years and the first thing we do is fight and gaze at the stars as if that time had never passed," Yasuo snickered over the realization. "I am a little surprised you still trust me, after all, I was sent away for reformation for a reason," he said, "by your own father, no less," he added.

Riven didn't reply right away, "distrust maligns the spirit...and..." she trailed off, losing her thoughts along with her words. Since when did she struggle to speak? Was it nerves?

Yasuo turned his head to look at her, "Not much of a flirt, are you?"

Riven turned her attention from the stars to look at him, "who insinuated that there was any flirting at hand?"

"Since when do you lose track of your words?" Yasuo cocked a brow, a small and innocent smirk on his face.

Riven opened her mouth to respond but no words could be found on her tongue. He knew her...he knew her too well.

"You can't do it can you?" Yasuo teased. His smirk only grew as he watched her turn her attention back to him.

"I could if I _wanted_ to." Riven sounded flustered.

 _Ouch,_ he thought, but he knew she didn't mean it as an insult. "Oh yeah? Try me," Yasuo pressed.

"What?"

"You heard me," he challenged.

The Commander's daughter sat up and looked down at her long time friend. Her lip twitched seeing the goofy look on his face.

Yasuo bounced his eye brows.

"Must you do that!?" Riven questioned, clearly perturbed.

"Do what?" Yasuo grinned, wiggling his eye brows.

"Stop!" Riven half laughed and punched his shoulder.

"Alright, alright, the floor is yours," Yasuo chuckled.

There was a long pause of silence as Riven looked at her friend. She was completely lost. Riven's thoughts were jumbled and the ability to enunciate words felt like an ancient art lost to the passage of time. She stuttered a sound every so often but could never compile something meaningful to say. "You're a good fighter," was all she could manage.

"Wow, you are your father!" Yasuo laughed.

Riven grumbled and her palms met her face to hide the embarrassment from him. She grew slightly agitated as her friend continued to laugh. "Like you can do better," she huffed, looking away from him.

Yasuo quelled his laughter as he propped himself up on his arms and relaxed, "When I was sent away to reformation I didn't know what to think. At first I thought, hey, how bad could this really be? I will be with others who are like me. A little different. People less than perfect. But, when days turned to months and months turned to years, the constant stress and demand for obedience can weigh down even the lightest of souls..."

Riven looked down at Yasuo, who looked as if his gaze was a million miles away. She knew reformation was hard, but, how bad was it?

"I remember after a long day beneath the blistering heat in the eastern regions one of the others asked to the rest of us, what kept us going? What kept us from breaking like some of the others had? After all, reformation is there to fish out and cast out chaotic and disobedient individuals. For some of them it was family, for others their self worth or dignity, but for me, they were truly curious. I seemed to be the one that still held onto a sense of humor, and my handsome good looks," Yasuo looked over to Riven with a smolder on his face.

Riven rolled her eyes.

Yasuo laughed as he turned his face away from her once more and looked out over the rolling hills. "They seemed particularly interested in my response. I could sense their wonder. I told them that there was this girl I knew back in the Kingdom's capital. They then proceeded to whistle and tease but little did they know I was just a kid then," Yasuo shook his head, a soft laugh to himself as he did. He leaned his head back and looked up to the stars, "But, I thought of her everyday. Her eyes of liquid gold that were warm like the sun when it was highest in the day. Her hair cool like the night sky with strands of silver that could shine in a way that even the very stars would be jealous. Her smile was radiant...it could chase away the dark all its own. I dared not imagine how she looked as time moved forward...how could I? Imagination would do an injustice to her beauty. The best thing about her though? She saw me for who I was. Imperfections and all. Even she had a little thirst for some rule bending, despite her father," Yasuo smiled to himself at the thought of their meddling as children. "She was the light when my world felt dark...and I loved her for that."

The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable after Yasuo had his say. Irises of gold shared the gaze of his warm brown orbs as he smiled softly at her.

"Okay, you win," Riven mumbled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and breaking the eye contact they shortly shared.

"Wait a second," Yasuo sat up all the way, "Did I just hear you admit defeat? To me?"

Riven remained quiet and didn't spare him a glance.

"Ah ha!" He stood up from the ground, "Let it be known that I, Yasuo, have defeated Riven this day!" Yasuo shouted into the night.

Riven rolled her eyes and shook her head. Despite all this time, he was still the same Yasuo she remembered, and she welcomed it. "Alright, Alright, don't strain yourself," Riven chuckled, a soft tint of pink still lingering upon her cheeks.

Yasuo sat back down next to Riven with a soft chortle. "Oh, I have something for you," Yasuo stated as he started to dig into a pouch tied to the rope around his hip.

The Commander's daughter blinked and raised a brow in curiosity. She even caught herself semi-leaning to try and catch a glimpse of what he could have possibly had to give.

"I, uh, held onto it for a long time," Yasuo started to explain, still digging around for the item, "and...ah ha!" Yasuo pulled the gift from his pouch and held it in his hand, scooting closer to Riven as he clenched it in his fist in hopes of hiding it for just a moment longer.

"What is it?" Riven asked with childlike curiosity.

"When I was at reformation they had us working out in the barrens of the Eastern sands," Yasuo began, "The days were long and the sun was unforgiving... it truly did feel like punishment from the light itself out there, but, one night a light fell from the sky. Of course, being me, I was awake and out looking at the stars at the time and decided to follow this falling light. I managed to find it and it was like nothing I have ever seen." The young angel uncurled his fingers and revealed what looked to be a gemstone sitting in the palm of his hand. It was cut in the shape of a four sided diamond with golden trim around its edges. The crystal itself was not one single color, but many shades of blues and purples, its color morphing when moved. Yasuo looked at her from the corner of his eyes, seeing the look on her face made his heart skip a beat. He could tell she liked it. "I, uh, I had it cut and not even the jeweler knew of its origins. I didn't know what to do with it so I let him decide what he thought would be best for it. May I?" Yasuo asked for permission to place it on her.

Riven nodded quietly, still trying to find words to say.

Yasuo smiled and held the crystal in his fingers, preparing to give her something he had held onto for so long.

Riven swallowed softly and leaned her shoulders back and she watched Yasuo place the crystal upon her chest. She tilted her head down and pushed out her chest so she could see it. Much to her surprise it stayed put. Riven brought up her hand and touched it softly.

"The jeweler said a crystal like that deserves to always be seen. According to him the stone will remain there for as long as you love it. It will not move or fall free unless your heart wills it, not your mind. He tried to buy it from me, but, I knew there was only one person who deserved such a gift from the stars..." Yasuo smiled and leaned back away from her, letting her have the time to take it all in.

After looking at the gem for a little while longer she looked over to Yasuo.

He smiled at her and laid back down in the grass. "Hm," he tilted his head while looking at the stars, "is it true what they say? And by 'they' I still mean your father, that every star in the sky is another world? Another lifetime?" He then closed his eyes and relaxed.

Riven tilted her head back and looked up, "That is what they say, yes. Every star is another world that the light guards. It is why they shine in the night sky, as a reminder that the universe exists in harmony." She looked back down at the one laying next to her, "Why did you really look at the stars, Yasuo? Even as kids you only ever did so because it was something I wanted to do."

He kept his eyes closed, but he knew her eyes were on him. "Because it was the only thing I could do with you when I was away. They are the same stars. The same sky...and I knew you would never stop gazing at them." Yasuo could hear the body next to him shifting, but he paid her no mind in that regard. His nose crinkled slightly, feeling the tickling sensation of soft strands of hair ghost his face. His warm eyes flicked open only to meet the hovering tender gold irises of his love.

"All those things you said earlier... is that really how you felt all this time?"

Yasuo nodded, "Every word..." His smile was soft as he touched the lock of hair bound in a cuff of silver, "and I was right, imagination would have truly done you an injustice." His rough fingers moved from her soft starlight hair and touched her cheek. Her cheek was warm, much like her gentle breath he could feel against his lips. She was so close to him...the distance between them shorter than it had ever been. Distance was something he had grown tired of when it came to her. There was no fear in his heart, nor did he sense any within hers either. He never cared that she was the daughter of the Order's Commander. She could be so much less than what she is or the very Light itself and he would still love her, much like he was about to do, beneath the stars she loved so dearly.

* * *

 _It is time..._

Eyes once of warm gold rolled open, now a luminescent celestial blue. A soft and distant whisper continued to echo in her mind as she sat up in bed, paying no mind to the still slumbering being at her side.

 _Come into the light..._

The sudden movement at his side stirred Yasuo from his sleep. "Riven...?" He half yawned and rubbed an eye as he felt the other side of the bed become empty. Yasuo raised a curious brow as he watched her step from the room, her movements slow and guided. "Riven?" He got up, making sure he was covered before following her out into the main corridors of her home. "Where are you going?" Yasuo questioned her as she reached for the handle of the door and opened it.

She did not respond.

"Riven!" Yasuo was growing more confused with her behavior as he reached out to grab her shoulder and stop her from walking away. He flinched as he found his wrist caught in an iron grip before he could touch her. It was only a fraction of her strength, but Yasuo knew that if she squeezed any harder the bones of his wrist wouldn't survive the ordeal. That was when he knew something was truly wrong.

Gleaming eyes of crystal blue shifted to look at Yasuo. She only looked at him for a moment before she released his wrist and turned from him, stepping out through the front door and into the young morning air, the stars dim and the dawn approaching. Riven wasn't herself, and Yasuo knew it. Her visage looked as if she was in a trance and her movements lacked control like a puppet at the mercy of a higher master. She stopped and turned to look at Yasuo one last time, luminous eyes meeting his, "The Universe waits and trembles." With those final words she turned and with one powerful flex of her wings she took flight, nearly knocking Yasuo off balance.

"Wait...WAIT!" Yasuo shouted and started to run before spreading his wings and taking off after her. _Those eyes...That voice...They are not the ones I know..._ Yasuo thought as he chased her through the sky deeper into the Capital. What was happening to her?

In complete silence she landed before the archway that lead into the Temple of the Light within the heart of the city. Soft whispers continued coax her onward, her stride controlled and her posture tall as she entered the sacred building. One by one, they guards moved from her path as she stepped into the grand chamber of the temple's heart. Shining eyes gazed up upon the ancient blade suspended in the pillar of light.

 _The shining blade is my soul...Together, we rise._

The Commander landed as his daughter approached the steps. _Could it be?_ He thought as he watched his daughter proceed. "The Light chose you..." His voice but a whisper upon his own ears. The Commander's concentration turned from Riven when he heard the a familiar voice echo off the walls of the hallway approaching the chamber. He growled and stepped into the doorway, body blocking Yasuo and grabbed him, holding him back from Riven.

"Release me!" He shouted before being roughly thrown back onto the hallway floor. A gruff sound of discomfort escaped his chest as he hit the floor. Yasuo looked up at the father of his love, his eyes burning with emotion from the denial to see her. "Why?" Yasuo growled at the Commander.

"Know your place, boy," The Commander's voice was stern. His steely eyes stared him down as the younger angel got up from the floor.

"I know my place..." Yasuo's voice was low, "at her side!" Yasuo shouted and got up, charging the Commander and attempting to get by the tower of a man.

The Commander braced himself and tried to stop Yasuo, standing his ground and grabbing him again.

Yasuo's jaw made a loud crack as the Commander's fist struck him, knocking him down once more. This time he was slow to get up, his eyes looking at the Commander's boot step next to his head before he looked up at him. The entire side of his face flared in pain as the result of the Commander's strike, but he chose to ignore it.

"I will not let you interfere with my daughter's destiny, Yasuo," The Commander's voice was deep and agitated. "Go calm yourself," The Commander ordered, "before you do something you'll regret." He turned from him.

"No," Yasuo growled, and got up.

"What did you say, boy?" The Commander turned and looked at him, his face tight with anger from this blatant defiance.

"You heard me!" Yasuo raised his voice, charging the Commander once again. A painful blinding light erupted through the archway of the large chamber, enveloping both the Commander and Yasuo. The young angel shielded his eyes as quickly as he could before colliding into Riven's father, both of them toppling to the floor. He was slow to get up, shaking his head a bit while the sting from his readjusting vision faded. His eyes flicked to the foot of a being he did not recognize as it stepped before him. Yasuo's eyes watched as the other angelic guards around the room knelt down onto a single knee, their armored heads bowing and an arm pulled over their chests. Yasuo turned his head, seeing the Commander next to him do the same as the others. He looked up at the being standing before him.

Hair once of azure starlight now bright like the golden sun, flowing freely as if the force holding them to the very ground meant nothing. Eyes bright with power gazed down upon young angel upon the floor. An aura of soft light seemed to emanate from her very figure. The sword was no longer short...but so much more. It was large and grand, laced with gold and hues of blue accented the blade. A concentration of bright light occupied the blade's circular cross-guard and light accented the cross-guard's exterior pattern. She was a being of ancient ethereal origins...She was was the Light's perfection...She was the Exemplar...Paragon...

She was Order.

She was no longer his.

Yasuo bowed his head from her, no longer wishing to look into those foreign eyes. The only thing about her he even recognized and remained unchanged was the crystal he had given to Riven. The blue gem bright against the grayish golden skin of her chest. He knew her heart was still hers...even if her body was no longer.

"Your Radiance, it is an honor to kneel before you once again," The Commander greeted.

Her attention turned from the younger angel at her feet and gazed upon the father of her chosen. Her more ethereal form faded as the almost splitting image of her host stood there. The irises of her eyes remained crystal blue, a tenuous glow making them hauntingly beautiful. Her right forearm and shoulder no longer looked to be of their world. The surface of her sword arm was hues of light purples and blues, the texture of the skin almost feathered. "It is good to be back amongst you all," The Exemplar returned the greeting, her voice powerful.

Her voice was foreign upon his ears. Yasuo didn't wish to even look at her. Of course this would happen to him...He slaved away for decades upon the order of his best friend's father...forced into obedience at the crack of a whip and chorus of unkind voices. He lived through reformation so that one day he could see her again...be with her again. Some days the distance seemed almost as maddening as the broken spirits of the exiled fallen that never made it back from reformation, their fates sealed as they were left behind to rot in their own chaos from the cruelty when their feeble minds broke under the pressure of being perfect. Something he still was not. She was worth all the pain, all the suffering, and now she was gone. He never felt so far from her despite her standing only inches away from him. Yasuo could feel her eyes upon him again.

Blue eyes flicked back to the Commander as he spoke up once more.

"Your Grace, time is short, and we are in great danger if we do not speak with you regarding a powerful Demon Lord who is a threat to us all," The Commander informed Riven as he stood up from kneeling.

"Go then, gather your council and I will meet with you soon," Riven looked back down to Yasuo, whose head was still bowed, "leave us," she commanded the rest of the present angels.

They all bowed, including the Commander and left with zero hesitation.

Riven knelt down onto a single knee, her hand reaching to touch his face so he would look at her, "you loved her, didn't you?"

Yasuo turned his head from her touch. All he felt in this moment was anger and sorrow.

"I sense your anger and hatred," she said, "just know that this is a great honor for her. Try to understand, young one, and be happy for her." She stood up from the floor and started to walk away.

"Why...?" Yasuo sat up onto his heels and turned to look at the departing Paragon. "Why did you choose her?" His voice was weak.

Riven turned and looked back at him, celestial blue eyes glowing in the darker hallway, "because her conviction in me was grand. True conviction is radiance, and hers shined like no other." With those words she walked away, setting a hand over her chest as she did so. She could feel her heart racing. _He is...dangerous...but I am more...It is time this heart be unmoved._

Yasuo sat in the silence of room as her distant footsteps faded completely. He finally stood up and took a deep breath. Yasuo felt his knuckles pop as his fists clenched, quickly turning and departing the temple, a new resolve on his mind. No matter what, order or otherwise, he would protect Riven. She was worth fighting for.

* * *

 **Post A/N: As I continued to write I have realized that this will be too long if I keep it as one Chapter so I am dividing it into two. Part two will be released soon.**


End file.
